Videos as media objects of interest to a large and broad spectrum of individuals may be shared using video sharing services and social networks, for example. Videos may be delivered using dedicated video delivery systems. Other video sharing and video delivery options are possible. Videos may be shared or delivered through entities. In an aspect, an entity is a mechanism that organizes provides a convenient means for organizing and categorizing videos dedicated to a specific topic, to a similar theme, or that have some identifiable relationship, for example. Viewers may subscribe to one or more entities, and using this subscription readily may view videos of interest. Viewers who subscribe to specific entities may watch a larger number of videos than viewers who do not subscribe to specific entities and who only randomly watch videos. However, viewers who are subscribed to a large number of entities may encounter problems keeping their entity subscriptions organized. In addition, subscribers may encounter problems trying to discover new entities.